


Hurts So Good

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hurts So Good

"Are you sure?" Harry held a candle in one hand while the other trailed over the smooth skin of Severus's chest. His fingertips were drawn to the pebbled flesh of Severus's nipple, tight from the cool air in bedroom and, no doubt, anticipation.

Harry could tell Severus was holding back a sarcastic reply, his lips twitching before he said, "Just do it."

Harry tipped the candle and a fat drop of red wax fell to the center of Severus's chest. Harry gasped as Severus hissed, his back arching slightly. 

"Go on," Severus murmured, nudging Harry along.

Harry moved the candle and another drop of wax hit Severus's stomach above his navel, the pale skin turning pink far beyond the edges of the wax.

Warming to his task, Harry didn't pause between droplets and circled nearer each nipple, moved lower down his abdomen.

Harry flicked his eyes toward Severus's groin and saw the evidence that Severus was indeed enjoying it. His cock was fully hard and precome was threatening to drip off the tip. 

Unable to help himself, Harry licked the head, sucking it into his mouth for a moment—relishing the moan that escaped Severus's mouth at the contact—before he moved the candle between Severus's thighs.

Black eyes dared him to continue and Harry sucked in a breath as he let a drop of wax fall onto the base of Severus's cock. Harry didn't think he'd ever forget the keening, near whimpering sound Severus made nor the effect it had on Harry, his cock throbbing its approval.

"Fuck, that's hot," Harry said, breathlessly.

This time Severus didn't hold his tongue. "Quite hot, yes."

Harry got up on his knees and leaned over Severus's body, kissing him roughly. 

"Ready for more?" He asked when they broke apart.

Severus smirked. "Always."


End file.
